in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Paper
'Paper '''is the deuteragonist of the IALR series and the main antagonist of season 1, he sent mercenaries (bosses) from other games to destroy the heroes of prophecy. Before he was exposed to the Dark Star's energy, he was with Jelo and was a good guy. He first appeared at the first room before the Dark Star's effects. He is portrayed by PaperMarioFan1000 himself. Paper's brother is Doc Luingus. Official Description ''He's got the brains, the knowledge, the power. He's somebody you can't mess with. He has laser guns, power gloves, robots and more. This scientist can kick your rump even if you don't have one. As a mad scientist he will have complex creations. Stats * High Attack Power * High Health * Low Defense * Moderate Speed * Ability: Project P Personality In his good side, Paper seems to not care about being locked in a room. But he does care for his survival. He sacrificed himself to the Dark Star and was corrupted and exposed to its energy. Now in his dark side, he appears to be evil, and malicious. Despite these facts, he has very casual phrases instead of malicious serious phrases as in "Heh." Not only does he feel malicious but has a bunch-a attacks. Both sides can break the fourth wall. When Paper was brainwashed to become Mr. P. He is evil and as intelligent as his good side, and uses gadgets that his "good side" made for himself. Mr. P is smart when it comes to plans, and like his dark side: commands an army of L-bot Minions. This makes Paper become a complex side-changing character in the whole IaLR series. Appearances Season 1 Part of the season, he was a protagonist. And he would do good things to his team. But when corrupted he played a even bigger role into becoming the antagonist. He is not battled until The Lair of the Dark Star. He commands a army of L-bot Minions. Season 2 Just like Season 1, partially through the series he was a good guy. But now Dimentio captured him and he became the evil Mr. P! Mr. P helped Ripto with giving him a huge supply of L-bot Barracks and gave away his Rocket Boots to Ripto. Like season 1, Mr. P commands an army of L-bot Minions. Mr. P is always working on some sort of project called Project P. In all episodes, Mr. P starts kidnapping everyone and has gone mad from that. He wants to do this to brainwash them and make them his own soldiers. Why? Because Dimentio lended him seeds, and he found a way to get more seeds. He built a Floro Seed Injector which brainwashes people easier than manually planting it on their heads, so he can brainwash people. Villainous Acts Done Corrupted Form * Created the Void, which killed Dark Dracul. * Banished Dark Jelo. (Killed him) * Increasing his Dark Power * Attempts to Stop the Gang and destroy everything with the Void. Mr. P * Kidnapped people in the IALR Gang. * Built Factories everywhere so they could either enslave the gang or make the gang sneak inside making them waste their time. Also it produces a f*ck ton of L-bot Minions. * Aids a villain.. Like reconstructs, upgrade, and all kinds of stuff. Items Owned * Gadgets ** ExploreBoy SP ** Project P Caller ** Power Glove (Elements of Firebrand and Thunderhand) ** Super L Blaster ** M-powered Pulse Blaster ** Zingy Wingy Teleporter ** Brobot Drone Controller ** Superjumper (The shoes he wears nowadays) * Project P (Conjectural Name until Lair of Mr. P) Items Lost * Chaos Heart * Dark Star * Lethal LOVE-decreaser * HATE-depressor * Determination-extractor * Rocket Boots Pre-IaLR Story Before the Locked Rooms were even created and became a scientist, he became a inventor/tinkerer. When he discovered a way to travel to different realities, TV shows, games, etc. When he discovered this he started to become a scientist, and as a scientist he built many gadgets, machines, robots. But he thought of one good plan. The Locked Rooms! "Eureka" He said, and he showed the blueprints to his scientist friend which they started working on. They made doors that are portals to the next room. He made these rooms to challenge the gang if they are strong. Relationships to the Gang Regular Form Jelo Elducal Not much goes on with the two of them, but they get along. Cirno Has no care. As Paper doesn't even care about. Doc Luingus Brotherly-love relationship. Paper likes his younger brother, as Luingus likes him back. Dimentio Paper's arch-nemesis in Season 2. Dimentio took him and brainwashed him, and he became Mr. P. However, Paper knows how to defeat Dimentio. Gigabite Paper and Doc's pet, both of the brothers love Gigabite the Robotic Dog. When venturing to the Locked Rooms, he assigned Luingus to take care of Gigabite. L-botson Paper likes his robotic butler (or botler). Trivia * Paper has a Ph.D degree on Science and Technology. * For a Mad Scientist, Paper is not serious at all. * Paper decided to call this page just Paper because he doesn't want to include numbers in his name, neither does he want to add "MarioFan." Category:Villains Category:Main Antagonists